Summer
by Crystal Sampson
Summary: When a girl with no past shows up on the doorstep of Hogwarts with none other than a very sick Harry Potter in tow, everything Severus Snape knows will go up in smoke. Can she help unite those around her and find a family for herself, or will disaster and prejudice keep them apart? T for some implied themes later that might become more explicit even later.
1. Chapter 1

The sat close together. Harry, leaning against her, panted, the sweat cooling on his skin and making him shiver.

"Harry, you've got to go see someone. This is not good. You're sick. C'mon. I'll make sure you get to the hospital." She started to rise, but he grabbed her sleeve.

"Don't."

"But I can't help you," she said, frustration boiling over. "You've got to go. This is serious."

"I can't go to the hospital. I don't have any money here. They can't find out about me. Please."

"This is beyond me," she said with a frown. After a moment, a thought occurred to her. "What about that school of yours. Can they help?"

He dropped his head and nodded. "Will you come too? Let Madam Pomfrey look at you."

"Why would she need to do that?"

"Please? It won't hurt you. I think you might like her."

He was on death's door and he was trying to persuade her to go to the doctor. She pierced him with the look she reserved for such behavior. Hands on hips, she spoke as stiffly as she could. "I have no need of a doctor and I would thank you to stop trying to take me to one. I'm perfectly healthy, unlike some."

"Just once. You don't have to go ever again. Please." He broke off in a cough.

She glared down at him, thinking. She would have to get him there. That was certain. He could barely stand, so she would have to help. She doubted that she would avoid getting caught by this doctor anyway. It was in their nature to poke and prod. At least it would mean a hot meal.

"Fine," she said. "But you're going to have to help me. I don't know how to get there. We should get going."

He nodded again, then called out, "Kreacher!"

She wrinkled her brow, sure she had misunderstood. "Creature? What do you mean? I don't –"

Before her eyes stood a small wrinkled looking, well, creature. She felt sure she was seeing things. Maybe Harry's fever was catching. The creature gave a small bow.

"Harry Potter called for Kreacher? Kreacher is glad to see Harry Potter alive, although he thinks Harry Potter does not look good at the moment."

Harry chuckled. "Fair enough. Anise, this is Kreacher. He is a house elf. He was instrumental in helping me during the war." He turned to the house elf and said, "thank you for coming, Kreacher. I was worried something may have happened to you when we left."

"There were bad men, but Kreacher didn't tell them anything."

"Thank you. You've been wonderful. Regulus would have been proud of you. I know I am."

The elf glowed and stroked an ugly, old-fashioned locket that hug loosely around his neck. "What can Kreacher be doing for Harry Potter?"

"I need to get to Hogwarts, can you take us there? I can't manage at the moment."

"Kreacher can't bring others with him into Hogwarts. The castle won't let him. He can get Harry Potter just beyond the wards though."

"That will be fine. Could you also alert Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing that we are on our way? That would be a huge help."

"Of course." Kreacher strode forward and grabbed Harry's hand then latched on to Anise's. There was an awful moment of feeling as though she was being squeezed through a tiny tube. In the next instant, they were standing in a lane that wound away and towards a quaint village. Just behind them were tall metal gates that stood open.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"Kreacher will alert the healer now," and he was gone.

Harry, who had landed square on his rump levered himself to his feet. He held out an arm to Anise and she grabbed him under the arm, taking some of his weight. "Thanks," he said. "Come on. It's a long walk up to the castle."

They walked, Anise trying to match her pace to Harry's stumbling and wondering just how long the path could be. It seemed as though they walked for ages without even a glimpse of anything resembling a castle. Harry stumbled and barely drug his feet along. She braced him under his arm even more. "No, you don't. I can't carry you very far. If you don't keep walking, we'll never make it."

Harry, looking red and out of breath, shook his head and waved toward the ground. "Just put me down. I have an idea."

She looked him over, skeptical. She was afraid that if she put him down, she would never get him back up. But she could tell he needed the rest. She lowered him onto a low rock beside the path and watched as he pulled out a stick from his jacket. His wand, she realized suddenly.

She knew he was a wizard, since they were little, she had known, but she had never seen him do magic. He concentrated hard for a moment and muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch. A very faint light appeared and shaped itself into the barest shadow of some sort of four-legged animal. It was big, but she could not tell much more from the incorporeal shape. It nuzzled his hair then galloped off up the path they had been following.

"I hope it's strong enough to reach," he said before he dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes. "That may have been unwise," he said as he began to slide sideways to lay in the dirt.

Anise groaned. What was she supposed to do now? She stared down at the prone boy then sighed. She collected him as best she could and slung him over her shoulder. She noticed he was a lot lighter than he looked, perhaps it was that coat of his that made him look bigger than he was. No time to worry about it now. She would just have to get him as far as she could. She set off on the path hoping that whatever Harry had done would bring them help and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was having a perfectly pleasant morning. Most of the staff were finally gone for the summer and the school was blessedly quiet. He had elected to stay at Hogwarts over the summer holidays. It was so quiet at Prince Manor with just him and the house elves there and the other house, well, he would do best not to think about the other house at all. It simply had too many bad memories to consider staying there, except as a last resort. It was well fortified and as safe as anyone could make it, but it did not do for a vacation home. No, Severus was quite content to stay in the one place he had always felt safest.

He began that morning with a fresh batch of fever reducing potion to replenish the stock for the hospital wing. They had gone through an inordinate amount last term and it would not do to be caught unprepared. He planned to get all of the prerequisite brewing done early this year so that he could spend his free time on his own projects. He had an itch to start researching more effective ways to refine the wolfsbane potion. He knew there had to be a way to introduce a sleeping agent without nullifying the effectiveness of the original potion, but he'd yet to find the correct formula. He was eager to try out a few ideas, though. What with a willing test subject, how could he resist?

Severus spent a lovely couple of hours imagining shoving various test potions down Remus Lupin's throat while enjoying the relaxing meditative art of brewing. He knew this potion by heart and could have brewed it in his sleep. He was near the end of his task, the last few elements coming together to create the completed potion, when there was a disturbance at the entrance to his private lab and someone more or less fell into his room. Losing his concentration entirely, he managed to stir entirely the wrong direction and the potion began to thicken into a purple goop reminiscent of cement. The entire batch was ruined. He would have to start again from the beginning.

Severus swore that he would reign down terror upon whoever had seen fit to barge into his private workroom and disturb him. This had better be life or death. Affixing his most terrible scowl to his face, he turned and nearly pounced upon Minerva McGonagall, who had taken up an observatory station by the door.

"And what, Headmistress, could possibly be so important that you felt the need to disrupt me and ruin an entire morning's work?"

"Now Severus, you could have just as easily set wards on your lab."

He grunted. He could have, but he did not think it necessary without all the unnecessary children running amok through the castle. He had assumed he would be free of distractions. He should have known better.

"Really, you know I didn't mean to startle you, but it is an emergency."

Severus raised a brow. "And what is so urgent you interrupted my work, but not so important that it could wait for idle conversation?"

Minerva's eyes sparked with a hint of panic. "It's Potter," she said. "He's on his way here. I think something has happened. Poppy is preparing in the Hospital Wing. I need you to come with me and make sure the boy is brought back to the school safely."

Severus groaned. Potter was not even a student anymore, and he was still causing headaches. "Where he and what is wrong with him this time."

"We don't know. His patronus came from somewhere near the castle, but was very weak. He has to be fairly close. The house elf, Kreacher, said he left the boy with a girl near the front gate. Hurry, Severus. We have to find him."

With a sigh he banished the ruined potion and swept out of the lab, leaving Minerva to follow him through the castle and to the front door. At the entrance hall, they were met by Poppy Pomfrey who merely nodded to them. The trio paused only long enough for the Headmistress to open the heavy, wooden doors. As they swung open, the three teachers were unprepared for what was waiting for them.

A young girl stood with a hand raised, as if to knock or perhaps try to push open the door. At her feet lay Potter, obviously unconscious.

Minerva was the first to recover. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Poppy laid a hand on the Headmistress's arm. "Now, Minerva. Can't you see the poor thing is exhausted? Besides, she brought Potter."

That seemed to goad the girl before them into action. She looked up and met Severus's eye. "Please. Harry needs help. He's sick and nothing seems to be helping."

Poppy jumped into action, conjuring a stretcher and levitating Potter beside her. "I'll see to Mister Potter. I'm sure you can handle the rest. You know where to find me." With that, she was gone, whisking Potter up the main stairs and into her domain.

Severus turned his attention back to the girl, who, he observed, was in desperate need of a bath. For her part, she was still gaping at the interior of the castle, or what of it she could see from her vantage point. Then her eyes fell on Minerva and she started to blush.

"Perhaps you would care to explain what is going on," Minerva said.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "He came to me. I never expected him to anymore. Still, it was nice – just like old times. But he was sick. He said he was fine, but he looked ill. He refused to go to the doctor, so this was the compromise. Kreacher brought us to the gate and we walked the rest of the way here."

She stood tall, as though daring Minerva to challenge this story. Minerva, for her part, only seemed slightly confused. She studied the girl before her and Severus began to grow impatient. "Headmistress," he began. "I do not believe you require my assistance any longer, I –"

"Let's not be hasty. You might be more help than you think." Addressing the girl again, she said, "You can see the castle."

The girl nodded with a jerk of her head. "Of course. I never thought it would be so big."

Minerva frowned. "I do not recall seeing you at Hogwarts. What school have you been attending?"

The girl glanced away, but then seemed to change her mind. Her chin came up and she met the older woman's gaze. "I've been out of school for a long time now."

"And how long would that be?"

"A few years."

Severus and Minerva exchanged a glance. This child was a puzzle. She could see the castle, yet she obviously had no magical training. She could not be more than fifteen at the most, yet she had had no formal schooling. Who exactly was she? Severus had to admit he was curious, almost curious enough to stay and find out.

"Would you care to accompany us to my office? I think we would be more comfortable there."

The girl shrugged and nodded. She fell into step behind the two adults as they wound their way through the castle to the Headmistress's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall was quite sure she had never had quite so interesting a morning. The ragged girl before her was a pretty puzzle. She had obviously been through quite a bit. She was stick thin and the rags she was wearing were at least two sizes too big. Minerva was pretty sure there was not a clean bit of skin on the girl either.

The girl was staring at Minerva with a lost look in her eye. She was waiting expectantly for someone to say something. Glancing at Severus, the headmistress saw that even he had lost a bit of his trademark scowl, a clear indication that he was intrigued.

"Please, have a seat," the Headmistress said, conjuring an, if not entirely comfy looking armchair, at least something more comfortable than her usual straight back chair. She ignored the look from Severus as she sat herself behind her desk.

"Tea?" She asked as she poured herself a cup from the steaming pot on her desk. The girl had reluctantly sank down into the chair, but shook her head at that.

"No, thank you." Well she seemed polite enough. Minerva had hoped that the girl might say something on her own, but it seemed this would take a bit more prompting.

"Very well. Severus, sit down. No need to lurk in the corner. Come and have a seat with us." Severus scowled and stalked to one of the ladder back chairs that sat along the wall, well out of the line of conversation. Minerva smirked and continued to the bewildered looking girl in front of her. "Now, I realize you will have questions for us, but we have a few concerns to be addressed before that. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

When the girl shook her head, Minerva continued. "I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress here at Hogwarts. My colleague there is Professor Snape, the resident Potions Master. And you are?"

"Anise."

"Will you tell me your full name?"

Snape sneered. Minerva was well aware he had little patience for coaxing answers from children. She thought perhaps it was a side effect of his work. He spent so much time being cautious in his spying and potions work that he had little patience left over for the trials of daily life.

"That is my name, Ma'am."

Severus leaned forward in his chair, catching her attention. "I assume," he said with a cold tone, "Mister Potter did not pluck you from the gutter. Do you have a last name to go with that?"

The anger that burned across her face at that was startling. Her chin jutted out and, even though they could see tears in her eyes, she was deadly calm when she responded. "No, I don't."

"Severus," Minerva said in warning. The last thing she needed was her potion's master arguing with a child in her office. She turned back to Anise. "Well, Anise, can you tell me how all this started? When did he start to get sick and what symptoms did you notice first?"

She frowned. "I'm not entirely sure. He already looked ill when he showed up. He seemed tired and maybe a little sore. His arm was itching, but he said he was fine. The next day his fever set in. I got him to take some water. I even found us a loaf of bread, but he couldn't stomach it. By –"

"Was he vomiting?"

"No sir, he just said he wasn't hungry. He was nauseous. By the next day he was barely functioning. He mostly lay and shivered. I kept him out of the wind as much as possible. Fortunately, we were out of the rain yesterday, but it's not entirely weather proof. I gave him my blanket, but it didn't seem to help. I finally convinced him to get help today. He was hurting more today and his fever wasn't breaking."

"And Potter told you all of this?" McGonagall asked, well aware of Harry's infamous tendency to be tight lipped about any sort of problem.

"No, I'm just good at reading people."

"Did Potter have sores?" Snape asked.

"I didn't see any, but he was uncomfortable on his back, so probably."

"Did he complain of itching or a scaly feeling?"

"No, but like I said, his arm was itching him and he had a rash running up his neck.

Snape nodded. "Headmistress," he said rising. "If you will excuse me, I think I know what this is and poppy will need my help."

Minerva nodded. "I'll be along shortly."

"Please," Anise said, startling both adults. "May I go too?"

"Momentarily. I have a few more questions for you, then I will escort you there myself."

The girl looked displeased, but nodded.

"You seem quite comfortable around magic, yet you say you never attended any of our schools."

The girl was silent. Obviously Minerva would have to be more direct. "When did you first learn you were a witch?"

The girl in front of her paled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Relax, child. I merely meant when did you discover you could do magic?"

"I can't. I only know Harry does."

"Yes, obviously Mr. Potter is a wizard, but you have your own magic."

"That can't be right. I've never done magic before."

"I assure you it is. If you were not a witch, the castle would not be visible to you. Have you never made something happen that you could not explain?"

"No, not really." After a moment's pause, she smiled sheepishly. "I might have accidentally turned a very bad man into a raven once. But I didn't mean to and you can't just turn a man into a raven. It doesn't happen."

"You transformed a fully grown man?" The Headmistress asked feeling a bit faint. Cross-species transfiguration was fairly advanced magic for even an untrained witch to complete through accidental magic, much less a human transformation. Never mind that it was highly illegal. How had this child never been brought to their attention? "Well, there's your answer. What is worrisome is that you never seem to have received an offer from the school. It would have come by owl to your residence when you were eleven. Are you certain you never received such a letter? Under normal circumstances, we always check on students who do not reply. Could your parents –"

But the girl was already shaking her head. "No, nothing like that. I swear I never received anything of the sort."

"Where were you living at that time?"

"When would it have come?"

"July. Possibly August."

"The summer, then. That year, I think I was in downtown, near the river. Down on Dockside Drive."

Minerva nodded and pulled out a ledger so large, the ends hung over the edge of the desk. She ran her finger down the page, scanning. "And you were born?"

"February, 1985"

Frowning, she checked that section again. "You are correct. I see no entry for you at all. Albus," She said, turning towards the wall of portraits that had mostly been pretending to be asleep. "How can this be?"

"I'm not sure, my dear. Perhaps something was cloaking her magic. It is difficult to fool Hogwarts, but she is not infallible."

Minerva fell silent, staring out the winder. "Very well. Anise, on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to offer you a place in our school."

The girl's eyes clouded and she drew in at that. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because you have a right to the spot. It's something of a birth right if you will."

"But I haven't any money. I can't pay at all."

"Not to worry. There is a fund set up to be used for scholarships. It would certainly apply in this situation."

"And you'd really teach me? You'd let me stay here?"

"Of course."

A tentative smile came over Anise. "What would I have to do?"

"Simply accept, although it will mean you will require a surname."

The girl nodded, thinking. She worried he lip as she considered something. "Would Smith do?"

Minerva, noting the hesitancy and well aware the girl had just made it up on the spot, decided now was not the time to push the issue. She nodded. "That will be fine. Now, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. Does this mean I can really study magic?"

"Yes. We still have a few minor details to work out, but I believe you wished to see Mr. Potter. The rest can wait."

Suddenly she became solemn again. She nodded, but Minerva could see something akin to fear growing in the girl's eyes. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have him right as rain in no time." The girl nodded but didn't speak. Stifling a sigh, Minerva held the door open and ushered her charge through. "Come along."


	4. Chapter 4

"How could this have happened?" Madam Pomfrey sounded as tired as she felt. "That virus has been dead for more than a century."

"Potter has always had a predilection for defying wizarding norms."

"Severus," she said in warning. "I know you don't hold any real animosity towards the boy. Can't you drop this? There's no one left to act for."

"Drop what? I am merely point out Potter's propensity for proving us wrong.

"Fine, but you'll not antagonize the boy in my domain. Do you understand me Severus Snape?"

Severus looked properly chastised. Poppy might not rival the potions master in height, but she was certainly fierce enough. She loved the boy, but Merlin was he exasperating sometimes. "Yes, Poppy. I'll try to be civil."

Poppy turned at the knock on the door and watched as Minerva led a very wary girl in. It was the same girl from before. Surely Minerva had obliviated the poor child and sent her on her way. Then again, she looked skin and bones. Probably malnourished, the medi-witch in her supplied. Well, one thing at a time.

"Minerva," she said with a nod that the headmistress returned. Turning to the girl, she smiled. "Hello dear. I don't believe I caught your name earlier."

The girl smiled, just a bit and said, "Anise."

"Miss Smith," Minerva said with meaning, "has just accepted a place here at Hogwarts. She was rather anxious to see Mister Potter and I was hoping we might get a physical for her while we were here."

"Right then. It's a pleasure to meet you dearie. I am Madam Pomfrey. I am the medi-witch here at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry," said the girl, just a bit more feeling in her voice than before. "You're the what?"

"I am a healer, a trained medi-witch. I am the magical equivalent of your muggle doctor."

The girl nodded, but already her eyes were drawn down the ward where Severus administered a potion to Potter. "How is he? Will he be okay?"

"Not worry. He'll be fine, in no small part thanks to you. Now if you'll come with me, we'll get you seen to as well."

"But-"

"No. Mister Potter is resting. He won't wake before tomorrow afternoon. He was very ill with a contagious disease. I will examine you to make sure you are not infected too. I'll give you a full physical while I'm at it." Poppy moved to the bed across from Harry's and began turning down the sheets and setting up the things she would need.

"You'll be sure to tell Harry I did? It was part of our deal."

She stopped in her bustling and turned to look at the child. "What deal?"

Anise's gaze dropped to her shoes. "Harry hates hospitals." Minerva interjected a most un-Headmistress like snort at that statement. "It was all I could do to get him to come here. He wouldn't come unless I agreed to let you have a look at me."

"You can tell him yourself tomorrow. Now, come have a seat."

With a look of trepidation, the girl climbed onto the bed. She watched Poppy with nervous eyes. Poppy raised her wand, earning a small flinch from her patient. She smiled. "No need to be nervous. This won't hurt a bit."

The girl made a face. "I just don't like doctors is all, and I'm not sick."

"It's just a precaution. First things first. I'm going to check for the infection to make sure that Potter did not share with you." The girl nodded and Poppy set to work.

Minerva, seeing that everything was in hand, said, "I am sure you have everything under control. I will leave you to your work. I'll be in my office if you need me." Poppy nodded and continued with her work. The girl showed no traces of the virus. Perhaps she had not been around Harry long enough to contract it, or maybe she was immune. Either way, she was safe from that hassle.

"You're clean, dove. Now, we'll move on to the diagnostic. It won't hurt, but it will go faster if you sit still. You should not feel a thing."

As she spoke, Severus wandered over to stand beside her. She began the diagnostic, knowing that his interest was piqued. Focusing on the task at hand she resolved to ask him later.

Shortly, a piece of parchment appeared before her and grew as the spell continued to work. It began to roll itself as it grew in length. The girl seemed transfixed. Poppy was worried as well. Miss Smith might have as long a diagnostic as Mr. Potter and he had been through a war. Poppy tried not to think just how long his had been when he first came to the castle.

Finally the scroll stopped and Poppy plucked it from the air. Anise watched her with anxious eyes. Poppy had seen eyes like that before. She glanced at Severus. When he had first come to Hogwarts, he had watched her like that too, afraid that at any moment she might lash out at him.

"Now, I need to review this and we can go from there. Would you like me to go over it with you?" She hoped that if she included the child in the process, she might lose some of her fear. The girl thought for a long moment, appearing to weigh her options. At last, she nodded.

Madam Pomfrey gave a quick snap of her wrist and unfurled the parchment. She briefly scanned the results for anything she needed to be aware of immediately, then pulled a chair up, aware that Severus had gone to loom on the other side of the bed. She settled the parchment on the bed so the girl could see. "Red results are critical, pink are minor, black are those that are healing and grey results are those that are healed. There are a few other colors, but none I would expect to see for a routine physical. We'll filter this," she held up the diagnostic and gave a quick wave of her wand. "I have to document everything for student records, but we don't need to know about every paper cut you've ever had. I've hidden the trivial things like that. Let's start from the present and work our way back, shall we?"

The girl stared at her, wide eyed and nodded. "Looks like recently you've had a cold and a few minor bruises, nothing life threatening," She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She pointed out each thing, but had the disconcerting feeling the girl was watching her more than the parchment. "Hmm. A sprained ankle that's healing up nicely. Arm broken in two places? My dear what have you been up to?"

The girl blushed. "The boys are just rowdy is all. Accidents happen."

"Well it's been set and it's almost healed, so no harm done I suppose," the medi-witch said trying to stay cheerful. She continued to scan, reading aloud for Severus's benefit and asking questions on occasion. "Oh my." She stopped her litany. "Miss Smith, when did you have pneumonia?"

"Um, a few years ago. I was ten, maybe? Nine? I don't remember."

"And how was it treated?"

"Benji knew this doctor. Got me into the clinic after hours."

"Who is Benji?" Severus purred. Poppy's eyes widened slightly when the girl didn't respond. Instead the girl continued to stare at her.

"Miss Smith," he tried again. Poppy glanced at him. At last the girl turned to look at him. "I am aware that Potter has been your primary example for manners, but even he knows to answer a question directed to him by a teacher."

"I'm sorry sir. What did you ask?"

Severus was struck between fury and mild interest. His sneer was lacking somewhat in intensity. "I asked you who Benji is."

"He took care of me when I was little. He always said someone ought to watch out for the little ones. He got me help if I needed it."

Poppy went back to reading, not even bothering to read aloud most items. They were similar to the previous ones and she was fighting back tears at the implications. Then she saw the other entry near the end of the list. Poppy's hand went to her mouth as she read the rest just to give herself time to compose herself. Finally she dropped her hand and made eye contact with the child.

"Miss Smith, can you hear anything we are saying."

The girl grew tense before her. Poppy was unsure why. Was she embarrassed? Nervous?

"No." there was an odd quaver to her voice when she spoke. Poppy glanced at the man across from her to gauge his reaction. Severus had lost all semblance of his sneer and was now staring at the child in shock, although that quickly vanished behind his mask.

"You read lips?"

She nodded, and suddenly a lot of things that she hadn't been able to place made sense. The need to look at everyone's faces, ignoring Severus. Severus himself looked as though he had seen a ghost, although he hid it well.

"Alright dear. I have a few potions I need you to take." And she bustled off, holding in her tears. She took advantage of the break to collect herself before returning with the required potions. She handed them over one by one, explaining as she did.

"This one is for the pain. This for the cold. This one will help the bones in your arm finish healing, and this will help you rest tonight." The girl took all of them in turn until the last one.

"Is it necessary?"

Madam Pomfrey darkened. "Those potions will be very uncomfortable. You are exhausted you need your sleep. That will make sure you do." Although, she ought to have already been in discomfort from the skele-grow, bust she wasn't showing it if she was.

"I promise I'll sleep," she said, setting the potion aside on the night stand.

"Now, Miss Smith-"

"Poppy," Severus said with a tight shake of his head.

"Very well. I'll leave you to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a short while." She gave a little nod and moved off towards her office. She heard Severus come in behind her and sighed as she sank into her chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape had woken that morning in the knowledge that it would be a quiet day. He should have known that would be impossible at Hogwarts. Even without the brats clogging the halls, he rarely had a day to himself. That his quiet morning had turned into a whirlwind of activity, one that had left him in Poppy's office utterly exhausted, really should not have surprised him in the least. He let himself fall into one of her leather arm chairs and gratefully accepted the cup of hot tea she handed him. He could smell the fire whiskey in it, but he said nothing. Even he felt the need for something a bit stronger than tea tonight, although he'd never allow himself the full cup. It smelled like it had more fire whiskey than tea in it, and he knew better than to consume more than a little alcohol. Years of restraint had left unbreakable habits on him, even now that they weren't strictly necessary.

Poppy sat across from him at her desk. With a sigh, she asked, "How could any of this have happened, Severus?"

"It seems someone has taken great care to hide the girl, at the very least. I think the question is why."

"What is it about her that intrigues you?"

"I'm –"

"Severus, don't try to deny it. You don't wait to hear the diagnosis of any child, not even one of your snakes. And don't think for a moment I didn't see your reaction in there."

"Poppy, please," he begged, not wanting to think beyond the headache that had been slowly building all day.

She studied him and he knew she was hoping for some sort of hint, but she relented. "Fine. But I'm here, if you need to talk."

They sat in silence, watching the flames in the fireplace. From the corner of his eye, he could see Poppy shifting.

"I should have realized." He said. "From the time she sat in Minerva's office, I should have connected the dots."

"Don't blame yourself. You were preoccupied. You can't see everything."

"What will we do with her until the school year starts? She will need to learn some of the basics or she'll have to go into the youngest classed. She hasn't made one mention of her family."

"What about that Benji man He sounded like her caregiver."

"No, she spoke of him in the past tense. Either he's not part of her life anymore or he's dead. To be honest, I don't think she's got a home, much less a family." Poppy nodded in agreement. Then he remember his passing comment to the girl early and he groaned. His head fell into his hands and tried to ignore the throbbing in his temples.

Poppy crossed to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her, she asked him worriedly, "What is it? Is it another of your headaches? I have some of your potion here," but Snape was already shaking his head.

"I'll live, besides, I deserve the headache after the way I behaved today."

"What?"

"It's nothing, Poppy. I've just managed to put my foot in my mouth once again." She squeezed his shoulder and moved away to her desk. Severus was left starring into the flames. This was part of the reason he didn't drink. It turning him into a sentimental fool. Then Poppy was back by his shoulder thrusting something into his hands. A vial. He studied the potion for a moment, then downed the contents, hoping to erase the pounding in his head so he could think.

"Thank you."

"You have got to take care of yourself." She chided. "Now, about the girl, "she said as she resumed her seat. "I'm sure Minerva is doing her best to find a solution, but perhaps it would be wise if we discussed it with her in the morning. Until then, young man, you need res. I suggest you finish off that night cap and head to bed. Don't worry about the girl for now. You're exhausted and you're not doing anyone any good. We'll work it out tomorrow when we're all fresh."

It was another hour before he made it back to his chambers and he barely took the time to shed his boots before he flung himself onto the bed, all thoughts of changing into his comfortable bed clothes forgotten. Potter and a mystery girl all in one day.

It was as he was dropping off to sleep that he let himself think about just how much he saw of Lily in her. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought them to be related. But that was impossible. Had he really fallen so low that he saw Lily in every random child he met? Still he felt like there was a connection there of some sort. He banished the thought as exhausted fancy and allowed his thoughts to drift. If nothing else, he would see that she was taken care of.


	6. Chapter 6

When Poppy entered her domain that morning, she recalled just what made Harry Potter a horrible patient. Never mind that he had just been healed of a horribly contagious and potentially deadly disease. Never mind that he should still be sleeping for another eight hours. And never mind that he should barely feel up to sitting upright, much less walking. No, instead, he had taken up residence at the foot of her other patient's bed when they were talking in muted whispers, Harry making the odd gesture as he spoke.

"I'm glad to see neither of my patients have the sense to know what good for them."

Anise gave a sharp tug to Harry's sleeve, eyes darting between them. Right palm tuned inward, she drug he left index finger along the opposing palm in a quick, sharp gesture, brows furrowed. Harry turned back to her and spoke, "Madam Pomfrey is angry with us because we're up. Probably not supposed to be out of bed."

Poppy humphed and reminded herself that she ought to address the girl face on.

"Mister Potter, kindly return to your own bed."

Harry maneuvered his way over to his own bed, moving carefully, but altogether more than she expected of him. "I feel fine, really."

She clucked at him. "You came in with a strain of wizarding flu that has been dead for over a hundred years. One that was deadly in hits time. You've been asleep for at least twenty hours. You will stay in that bed until I say otherwise, even if I have to stick you to the mattress myself. She flicked her wand and began a diagnostic on her reluctant patient. Finally, she nodded and allowed herself a smile. "You appear to be doing well. You'll be doing even better after a full days rest. I'll be honest. I didn't expect to see you back in my care. I'm going to have to hang and plaque over that bed if you keep it up."

"Believe me, it wasn't my intention to visit under the circumstances, but I couldn't go to just anybody, now could I?"

"Flattery will only get you so far, Mist Potter."

She chuckled as he grinned at her. She was about to go back to her office, when she noticed the girl starting to rise. Hands on hips, she wheeled to face her. "And just where do you think you are going?"

The girl, who had been watching her the whole time, gave her a wide pleading look. "I just wanted to talk to Harry." Poppy sighed. One day she was going to have nice, obedient patients.

* * *

Severus's headache had come back in full form sometime around six that morning and he had only reluctantly gotten out of bed and showered. He found a comfortable chair and a strong cup of tea and plopped with a copy of his favorite journal, which he was still staring at an hour later when Poppy called him. With a groan he stood and made his way to the fireplace. He steadied himself on the mantle long enough for the worst of the pounding to subside, then flooed to the hospital wing. He clenched his teeth to keep from cursing as he waited for his head to steady and reminded himself that it was a thousand times better than climbing all those stairs. He suppressed a shudder at having to navigate them in his condition.

When he entered the infirmary, so much brighter than the dungeon painfully so, it was to see a peeved Poppy pointer a finger at Potter, who was looking sheepish, but notably more alive than the previous day.

"Potter," he drawled. "You've been her for less than twenty four hours and already you are causing trouble."

The boy jumped and looked at him. "Professor, I wasn't doing anything."

"Yet," Severus muttered.

Apparently Potter heard him. "Is that all you've got this morning?" He sounded almost disappointed.

"Wait an hour, Potter. I'm sure I'll have something for you then. Poppy," he said. "If you have a moment."

Poppy nodded her head towards her office, then glared at her charges. "You are to stay put."

Severus caught a glimpse of the girl out of his eye as he passed and paused. She was staring at him as though she was trying to solve a puzzle. He forced a sneer, but it didn't have the usual potency as once again he found familiar features staring back at him. He followed Poppy into her office where he found her waiting with a vial of his potion.

"Is it bad again?"

"Not as bad as it's been, but certainly not delightful." He downed the vile contents in one gulp. When he looked up again, she was scowling.

"I've told time and again, you need to take better care of yourself. I'll bet you didn't eat at all yesterday."

Severus declined to answer that, aware that he had not been able to stomach breakfast that morning either. Instead, he asked, "have you noticed she resembles Lilly?"

To his surprise, Poppy nodded. "I had. Some of her features are sharper, but that was my first thought too."

"You don't think –"

"She's several years younger than Harry. It would be impossible."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I just can't shake the feeling there's something I'm missing."

Poppy shrugged. "You could always test it. Do a familial potion, see what happens."

"Why would she ever consent to that?"

"Why wouldn't she? You'll never know unless you ask."

"Perhaps, but I believe you needed me for another matter entirely."

Poppy nodded allowing him to change the subject for now and rising from her chair. "I'll just get Minerva then."

As she busied herself with the floo, Severus peaked out of the office and down the ward. The two patients had received breakfast and were taking turns eating and talking. The girl had her back to Severus, but he could tell Harry was recounting one of his disastrously timed adventures, though not which one. If he had to guess, probably one his quidditch games.

A hand on his shoulder surprised him and he barely restrained the reflex to round on the person with his wand. Instead, he settled for his best affronted turn and scowl. He found himself face to face with Minerva who was watching him. "I see it too," she said.

His expression softened and he nodded. "Why don't we sit down?"

They took their seats beside Poppy's fire and Severus contented himself to watch as the women chatted for a moment. Finally, Minerva said, "Poppy, what did you find about the girl? Anything I should be apprised of?"

Poppy frowned. "The child has not had an easy life. She had evidence of at least two bruised ribs, and one broken arm, not to mention a lingering infection that would have likely turned into her second bought of pneumonia if it had gone untreated. She had a panoply of bruises and lacerations as well."

"I take it she had a rowdy childhood. Do you suspect something? I would expect to see a longer history of injuries for abuse."

Poppy brought out the full diagnostic from the day before. "That was just from the past year. Just the highlights, she's had numerous illnesses, although nothing but the first bought of pneumonia that needed treatment, a full complement of bruised and/or broken bones. The full report is here if you'd like to read it."

Severus's eye darted between Poppy and Minerva. The headmistress was looking pale. "Was this from her family? What happened to her?"

"We don't know, but there is something else you should know about."

"There's more?"

Poppy nodded and Severus noticed she locked eyes with him before ontinueing. He gave a small nod. "Just one thing. She is deaf."

"Deaf?" This time it was Minerva looking to Snape. "Oh."

"Indeed," Severus said. "It does explain a few peculiar behaviors."

Minerva gave him a sympathetic look before continuing. "Is there anything to be done?"

Poppy was shaking her head. "No, it's congenital. I checked, but there does not appear to be anything we can fix."

"Not even your charm, Severus?"

"I do not know. I have not had a chance to try. It depends on what is causing the problem. I was hoping to speak with Poppy about that, but as it was created for someone who was not born deaf, I do not know how it would affect her, if it would at all."

"I see. I suppose this will make things difficult for her, but certainly not impossible. My biggest concern is what we should do until school begins. She obviously isn't' safe where she is staying. Have you gotten any information about where that might be? Or maybe who her family is?"

"I was under the impression she doesn't have one," Severus said.

"You think she is a runaway?"

"I don't know, but I believe, from several things she has said, that she had likely been living on the street for some time." Snape was watching Minerva closely as he spoke. Is it possible she was looking a bit alarmed?

"Has anyone spoken to her about this at all?"

"No," Poppy said. "I thought we would wait for you. We can now if you like."

Minerva nodded and the group rose. Severus followed the two women into the infirmary, although he remained just inside the door. "Miss Smith," Minerva said. "Might I have a word with you?" The girl looked up with wide eyes. Potter, Severus noticed, was looking rather alert at the Headmistress's tone. "Perhaps we could speak in private? Poppy, your office?"

Poppy nodded, although her face showed her displeasure at removing her patient from much need bed rest. As everyone settled into their seats, Severus took the opportunity to study the girl. She was of medium height, tending towards tall for her age. She had the long fine, straight hair of lily, only hers was black rather than rad. She carried the same soft nose and the same curling ears, but the cheeks and chin were a bit sharper. There was something else familiar about her, besides her features, that made him thing strongly of Lily, but he couldn't place whatever it was.

The girl looked at the assembled teacher. "Am I in trouble?"


End file.
